Rise of the Super Saiyans
by cruskai239
Summary: After being sent to the past by Frieza's Supernova attack, Bardock became a Super Saiyan in order to beat Lord Chilled. After the battle, Bardock realizes that he has been given a second chance to prevent the destruction of his race and creates a multi-generational army of Saiyans to protect the Saiyan race from extinction.
1. Introduction

_Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction and I was extremely nervous about posting it to the world. I had this idea a while ago and decided to make it a reality since I haven't really seen any stories dealing with the events following Episode of Bardock. Also, being the Sci-Fi nerd that I am, I realized that Bardock's knowledge of "future" technology would enable his followers to have vastly superior technology compared to Frieza and the rest of the Cold Empire._

**Introduction: A Hero Stands Firm**

**_Age 737. Ship of Unknown Designation near Planet Vegeta. (Formerly Planet Plant)_**

Lord Daizu, a tall, muscular Saiyan with short, black hair, stood on a circular pad of light in a rectangular room. He ran a hand over his black armor before smoothing his black combat pants. Depending on one's point of view, the armor was either almost 200 years old or only a few days old.

Daizu looked across the room at a photo of the armor's original owner. The photo depicted a Saiyan male, with spiky, jet black hair and a scar on the shape of an 'X' on his left cheek, standing with his arms crossed. A blood red cloth was wrapped around the warrior's head, commemorating the honor of previously fallen comrades.

"Bridge to Lord Daizu." came a female voice over the room's speakers.

_It's time._ Daizu's tail twitched in excitement as he replied. "Go ahead."

"Frieza's ship has just entered the system and is on course for Planet Vegeta. Sensors are also detecting a second ship, identical in configuration to Frieza's holding position just outside of the system."

_A second ship?_ Daizu thought. _Bardock never mentioned two ships_. _Then again, Saiyan technology is still primitive compared to ours. Perhaps they never detected it._ "Have they detected us?" he inquired.

"No, sir." The voice returned. "The ship's cloak is functioning flawlessly. As long as we keep our energy hidden, their scouters shouldn't detect us."

"Any ideas about the other ship?" asked Daizu.

"Preliminary reports label it as an Arcosian Cruiser;" the voice replied "Its shielding and hull configuration is identical to Frieza's. If I were to guess, I'd say it's Cooler. Cold rarely ventures this far away from his throne."

_Good._ Thought Daizu. _Maybe I can kill the whole family in one swoop._ "Send me in."

The pad on which Daizu stood turned a noble blue as a tingling sensation began on his skin. The rectangular room collapsed upon itself and expanded to reveal the pinkish black hue of Planet Vegeta's sky as viewed from the upper atmosphere. A small dot of white light could be seen rising from the planet to meet Frieza's ship.

Daizu smirked as he began to fly towards the now beginning battle between the lone warrior and Frieza's men. _It looks like I've arrived just in time._

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant) Upper Atmosphere._**

"Frieza!" shouted Bardock as he nimbly avoided an energy wave. The Saiyan spun, extending his left arm and fired a blue wave of his own towards an oncoming soldier before he continued his charge toward the oncoming vessel. More and more soldiers of various races poured from the circular, disk-like ship to attack the lone warrior, but the battered and bloodied Bardock welcomed them.

It was as if the Saiyan was in a trance. Even without his scouter, he could not only detect but feel the positions of his enemies. He dodged a red skinned soldier's fist while spinning to deliver a rib breaking kick. The soldier tumbled into the atmosphere below. Blood poured into the Saiyan's eyes from a wound on his forehead. His breathing was labored from multiple broken ribs, but still, he fought on, carried by his anger.

As Bardock neared the ship, he saw his objective: a short, white and pink alien creature with two black horns upon his head. His eyes were a piercing red and he wore purple and gold armor of a similar style to Saiyan armor. Frieza, Destroyer of Worlds, The Harbinger of Death, stood upon the white hull of the ship. He smirked as he held out his hands in a sense of mock appreciation. "My my, Bardock. You have put on quite a show."

"Frieza! You murderous self-serving traitor!" shouted Bardock. "It's over! We quit! All of us!"

Frieza closed his eyes and smirked as he extended his index finger. A small, orange ball of energy appeared and hovered just over his finger tip.

"We don't work for you anymore! Got it!" Bardock continued. "You need to find someone else to do your dirty work!" The Saiyan smirked as he tensed his right hand in a cup sort of shape. Blue energy flashed into existence and surrounded it as he continued speaking. "This is the power of the entire Saiyan race! Have it!" Bardock threw the ball of energy as hard as he could at the tyrant.

Frieza let out an ear shattering laugh as the small ball of energy at his fingertip quickly began to grow. Bardock's energy blast slammed into the expanding sphere, harmlessly dissipating and being absorbed into Frieza's attack. When the ball became approximately the same size as the ship, Frieza pointed toward Bardock. The miniature sun quickly began to accelerate towards the lone Saiyan.

Bardock stood in shock. Time seemed to slow down for the warrior. His strongest attack, containing every bit of energy he could muster was completely ineffective._ This is the end_. At the fringes of his perception, he sensed something, however, that brought him out of his shock. A small power level, quickly moving away from the planet. The Saiyan smirked as he awaited death. _At least I bought you enough time to escape. The Saiyan race lives on within you, my son._ Bardock's arms and legs began to tingle as the heat from Frieza's attack began to burn his skin. He couldn't escape his impending doom, even if he tried. Once Frieza's energy ball hit the planet, there would no longer be any air for him to breathe. Instead he was determined to greet death with dignity and a final smirk of defiance upon his face: the Saiyan would die an honorable death worthy of his warrior race.

Bardock's hair was whipped backwards by the wind generated from Frieza's attack displacing the air as it moved. His armor slowly began to crumble away from the heat and force of the approaching ball. Sweat mixed with blood poured down the warrior's face as pain from the heat threatened consume his consciousness. Bardock willed himself to hold his ground and not scream. A fleeting vision came to the edge of his perception. A man, with similar hair to Bardock, wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt and dark blue boots stood facing the tyrant. At that moment, Bardock knew the Saiyan race would be avenged.

It was in that moment that Frieza's attack prematurely detonated. The concussive force slammed into Bardock, causing him to tumble towards the planet. Digging into reserves the Saiyan didn't even know he had, he stopped his fall. In between Bardock and the ship was a large cloud of gray smoke. In the smoke, a black silhouette could be seen. As the smoke cleared, a male of average height with short black hair, similar to Bardock's was revealed. His armor was identical to the style of Saiyan armor that Bardock wore. The most distinguishable trait of this man was the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

_A Saiyan?! _Bardock thought_. Not even King Vegeta, himself, could have survived that attack!_

Daizu took the opportunity that the smoke from the blast afforded him to survey the situation. He could still sense his great grandfather behind him. Frieza's soldiers were still too shocked to converge on his position. Even the tyrant, himself, was still attempting to piece together what had happened. He lowered himself until he was standing on the hull of Frieza's ship mere feet from the tyrant. He smirked at the alien. "So you're Frieza."


	2. Chapter 1: The Rebellion Begins

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind reviews! It means so much to me that my story has been relatively well received. I'm sorry that the updates won't be as consistent as I'd like them to be, but I currently work three jobs and am literally writing this in my spare time. I know this chapter is relatively short, but once the battle with Frieza gets under full swing, I promise they will be longer._

_This is the beginning of Section I: Glass Empires. You can think of each section as a sort of long saga. Well, without further ado, here's the official first chapter of Rise of The Super Saiyans._

**_Chapter 1: The Rebellion Begins_**

**Age 737. Frieza's Spaceship in orbit around Planet Vegeta (Formerly known as Planet Plant).**

Frieza regarded the young Saiyan in front of him. "It has truly caught me by surprise that one of you monkeys is strong enough to block that attack. However, thinking that you can destroy me…" the Arcosian prince took a moment to chuckle "That's a mistake you'll soon regret."

"Is that so?" asked a smirking Daizu as he crossed his arms. "We'll just have to see about that."

Frieza charged. His body disappearing as he reached speeds that the average person's eyes could not detect. Without uncrossing his arms, Daizu turned ninety degrees to the right, dodging the tyrant's lightning fast punch. Frieza then followed with a flurry of punches and kicks. Daizu, arms still crossed, continued to dodge all of the alien's attacks. After a few moments, Frieza threw a particularly powerful right punch only to connect with Daizu's fading after image.

"What's the matter, _My Lord_?" Laughed Daizu from twenty feet behind the Arcosian. "I seem to remember hearing you say something about making me regretting my mistakes."

Frieza turned to face the Saiyan warrior. Any hint of his usual calm demeanor was gone as his face was contorted with rage. The tyrant let out a blood curdling scream as a purple aura surrounded him. He charged the Saiyan, closing the gap between them in mere milliseconds, and executed a left kick to the warrior's face. Daizu quickly stepped back with his left leg and rose his right arm to catch the kick on his forearm. A loud bang sounded as small pieces of the hull of Frieza's ship gave way underneath the two combatants. The fighters then both disappeared as they began to move quicker than the eye could see. The occasional sonic booms occurred periodically around the ship as the combatants clashed.

Bardock hovered in shock as the battle unfolded in front of him. _This Saiyan is making sport of Frieza. _He thought. _How is it that this is the first I've ever seen him? A Saiyan with his fighting ability would be regarded as a god on Planet Vegeta. _As the shock began to wear off the bloody and battered Saiyan, he began to look around. Frieza's troops stood just as shocked at the spectacle as he was. Bardock smirked as an idea came to mind. Adrenaline breathing new life into his battered body, he extended his right hand towards the nearest of Frieza's henchmen as he unleashed a blue ki blast. The blast caught the unsuspecting soldier off guard as it ripped through his back and exited from his chest. The soldier's dead body slowly began to fall into the planet's atmosphere.

As the nearby soldiers turned to regard the Saiyan. Bardock clenched his fists as a blue aura of ki surrounded his body.

**Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly known as Planet Plant).**

Sonic booms from the spatial battle shook the buildings of Planet Vegeta's capitol city. Saiyans looked to the sky as multi colored streaks could be seen high above the city. Warriors cried out in outrage as they realized the truth in Bardock's words: Frieza had betrayed them.

A high ranking Saiyan with shoulder length brown hair, blue armor accented with a white cape stood upon a balcony on the Royal Castle. He didn't need his blue colored scouter to tell him what was going on above him. _That low class, turned elite, Bardock was correct after all…_ he thought. _Well, if Frieza wants a fight, then the Saiyans will give it to him._ "Time to show you the power of the true warrior race!" the Saiyan shouted as white ki surrounded him and he charged towards the battlefield.

**Age 737. Frieza's Spaceship in orbit around Planet Vegeta (Formerly known as Planet Plant).**

One speck of white light coming from the planet below turned into tens. As the specks got closer, tens of specks turned into hundreds. Hundreds soo gave way to thousands. The Saiyans quickly collided with Frieza's soldiers in the upper atmosphere.

Ki blasts of every color filled the sky of the Saiyan planet as Saiyan and alien alike fought for their lives. A purple skinned alien ducked a Saiyan's kick only to be hit from behind by another Saiyan's ki blast. A bald Saiyan caught a green skinned alien's foot mid-kick, as he fired a right punch through the alien's stomach. As he turned to find the next enemy, a yellow ki blast hit him in the back, sending his now charred body falling to the planet below.

Bardock blocked a ki blast with his left hand, deflecting it into a soldier on his left side before firing his own ki blast at the red skinned alien in front of him. He smirked as he spun over his left shoulder and executed a right kick, decapitating a soldier behind him. War had come to Planet Vegeta, and Saiyans were bred for war.

Bardock spun as he sensed a power level much larger than the average Frieza soldier. A smirk appeared on his face as he found a large pink soldier, with spikes on his forearms and the top of his head, flying towards him. _Round Two, Dodoria._

Daizu leaned back to dodge a tail slash from Frieza, before catching the tyrant's right follow-up punch in his left hand. He spun over his left shoulder, at the same time, grabbing Frieza's captured wrist with his right hand and threw him downwards toward the ship.

Frieza halted his descent about halfway to the ship. A random Saiyan charged at him from the left. He ducked the Saiyans punch before driving his open right palm into the Saiyan's chin. The tyrant smiled sadistically as he felt the warrior's neck snap. The Saiyan's body quickly fell towards the hull of the ship.

Daizu, having just slain three soldiers who tried to surround him, now hovered directly in front of Frieza. He regarded the alien with a confident smirk. Neither he nor the tyrant showed any signs of fatigue.

Frieza looked directly into the Saiyan's eyes. _This Saiyan is a rare specimen. How can a mere monkey humiliate me like this?!" _The tyrant thought to himself. _Even in this form, I should be far superior to these vermin. _Frieza's mouth widened into a devilish smile as he stared back at the curiously strong Saiyan in front of him. An idea began to form in his head. _Based on the amount of effort he's putting forth, this monkey is most likely only using about 10% of his true power._

"I must say," the tyrant began "For a Saiyan, you are remarkably powerful. It's not often that I have to reveal my true power to an opponent."

Daizu crossed his arms. "Do you think your dramatics scare me, Frieza? Compared to a warrior of my caliber, you are nothing." The Saiyan closed his eyes as his smirk grew to a full smile. "Bring out your full power, Frieza, the outcome will be no different."

Frieza bent at the waist and clenched his fists. His purple aura began to flare. The aura continued to get brighter and brighter until the Frost Demon was no longer visible. Thin, pink arcs of bio electricity danced around Frieza's aura as the Arcosian prince let out an ear shattering scream. A breeze pushed back Daizu's hair as he curiously stared at the transformation occurring in front of him. If this transformation were closer to the ground, the extra air being displaced would have felt like a hurricane.

Bardock ducked under a strong right punch from Dodoria before countering with a right uppercut to the pink alien's stomach. Bardock then disappeared, reappearing behind the alien and delivered a left side kick to the back of Dodoria's massive head. Dodoria angrily spun out of his fall only to come face to face with Bardock's open palm. All Dodoria managed to see was a flash of blinding blue light as Bardock's ki blast disintegrated his head. The headless, former left hand of Frieza, fell into the atmosphere of the planet below before the friction of reentry turned the corpse into ash.

The Saiyan spun in complete shock as he felt a power far greater than anything he had ever sensed before. What he saw near Frieza's ship astounded him. The tyrant was releasing an enormous amount of energy. Bardock stared open-mouthed at the Frost Demon as he was surrounded by the bright purple light of his aura. _This is insane!_ Bardock thought beginning to recover from the shock. His face turned from one of open mouth shock to one of simmering, almost growling, rage. _This entire time he's been doing nothing but toying with our race! _

Frieza's aura began to dim before disappearing entirely. In front of Daizu stood a completely new opponent. The Frost Demon had grown about six inches. His skin was now completely white. He no longer had horns, giving his body a sleeker, less monstrous look. Dark purple bio gems covered his shoulders, forearms, shins, and the top of his head. The tyrant smirked at the Saiyan warrior. "I'll allow you to choose. Would you like to die in space? Or would you rather die on the planet below?"

Daizu spread his arms in mock appreciation. "If it's all the same to you, Frieza, I'd rather fight on the planet, below."

With that, Daizu turned and began a rapid descent towards the planet. Frieza fell into line behind the Saiyan. After a few minutes, the two combatants landed deep in the open wasteland that comprised most of Planet Vegeta. Frieza stood hands by his side, balled into fists, facing the Saiyan. His black lips curled into a sadistic grin. Daizu stood a mere foot in front of him. His pose mirrored the Frost Demon's stance exactly. His brown eyes were locked with the shorter alien's menacing red eyes. The Saiyan smirked confidently at his opponent. A strong gust of wind howled through the wasteland as Saiyan and Arcosian stared eachother down.

_Q/A_

_Q: Since Bardock does not go back in time, does this create a paradox?_

_A: No. After some research, I came to the conclusion that this is simply not how time travel works in DBZ. Take, for instance, Trunks traveling back in time during the Android Saga. Everything Trunks did had no direct bearing on his timeline. Instead, an entire alternate universe/timeline was created. Therefore, it is safe to assume that Bardock's journey to the past created another alternate universe. If this is confusing, think of the plot of the previous Star Trek film and the new Star Trek: Into Darkness film._


	3. Chapter 2: The Legendary Super Saiyan

_Thank you all for your kind and wonderful words. I mean it. Your positive comments are what gives me the motivation to continue the story. Having said that, I'm sorry this update took so long, but with work, it's been hard to find a lot of time to write. I also put in a lot of research so I could try to capture the feel of the dragonball z universe while combining the behind the scenes sci-fi elements that we don't really see in the show. Without further ado, here's Chapter 2._

**Chapter 2: The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**Age 737. Arcosian Cruiser Just Outside Saiyan Space**

An Arcosian male stood in the center of the ship's bridge staring at the viewscreen in front of him. Unlike Frieza, this Frost Demon preferred to stay in his final form as opposed to the other power-reduced forms that members his race can assume. His skin was a dark purple. White bio armor covered his chest, forearms, shin, and the top and sides of his head. On the very top of his head was a navy blue bio gem.

Lord Cooler stared stone faced at the viewscreen as his younger brother Frieza, now in his final form stared down the peculiarly strong Saiyan warrior. This entire day had been a disaster for the Planet Trade Organization. What was supposed to be the simple destruction of a worthless planet has become outright rebellion.

"Scanner analysis complete!" announced a heavy accented voice from Cooler's right. Salza, a blue skinned alien with blonde hair, approached the Arcosian. "Sensors report that the Saiyan has a power level of approximately 5 million."

Cooler's red eyes narrowed as he slammed his tail into the deck. A small dent appeared in the floor underneath the appendage. "This Saiyan is holding back."

Salza took an involuntary fearful step away from his enraged leader. "A Saiyan with that kind of power?! Impossible!"

Cooler's eyes darted to his top henchman. An invisible kiai threw Salza into the bulkhead. "Remember, my grandfather was as powerful as Frieza and a Saiyan killed him." He returned his gaze to the viewscreen. "Take us in. Prepare to deploy soldiers to render assistance to Frieza's company. These Saiyans will regret ever opposing the Cold Dynasty."

**_Age 737. Ship of Unknown Designation near Planet Vegeta. (Formerly Planet Plant)_**

A blip from her console caused Mizuna to take her attention off the main viewscreen. Mizuna was a slender Saiyan female with flowing brown hair. She wore Saiyan style armor similar to that of Bardock and Daizu. Under the armor, she wore a dark green spandex undershirt and leggings. The Saiyan keyed in a few commands on the console. Her screen showed an Arcosian cruiser beginning to enter the Saiyan's planetary system.

"Lord Horenso!" she called out. "Cooler's ship has entered the system and is on course for Planet Vegeta!"

Lord Horenso, the younger brother of Daizu, rose from his seat at the center of the bridge. His armor was also identical to Daizu and Bardock's. A white cape, symbol of his royal status, hung from his shoulders. His hair was short, black and spiked straight upward, leaving only a few rebellious strands that fell into his face.

"Let him." Stated Horenso as he stared at the battle above Planet Vegeta.

"But sir!" Shouted the ship's weapons officer, Daikon. "We outgun their ship at least three to one!"

Horenso looked to the weapon station and its officer. Daikon was a particularly large and muscular Saiyan with bronze-colored skin. He had shoulder-length brown hair and wore no armor. Instead, his chest was bare and he wore black, loose fitting pants that tucked into large, black, Saiyan-style combat boots. "Our orders were to remain cloaked. Besides, Cooler is no threat to us."

Mizuna glanced at her console as another alert appeared. She hastily keyed in commands to her console before turning to once again to her superior. "My lord, we've intercepted a message from Frieza's ship. Zarbon has ordered reinforcements to be deployed to the planet as well as the immediate deployment of the Ginyu Force."

Horenso smiled. It seems the Saiyans mean a lot more to Frieza than I thought. "We follow the plan. Mizuna, get me an ETA on their arrival. As soon as they enter the system, we'll send you in."

Mizuna smiled, a ferocious look in her dark eyes. _Finally. Some Action. _

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant)_**

The Saiyan and the Arcosian prince stood face to face with only a couple of feet separating them. Both the Saiyan warrior and the now fully transformed tyrant wore confident smirks. Both of the combatants disappeared simultaneously.

A loud bang sounded as the two warriors reappeared. Daizu's fist had connected with Frieza's face; however, Frieza's fist had connected with Daizu. Both fighters made graceful backflips through the air before landing on the ground, once again. The second they touched the ground, they both charged each other again.

Daizu attacked with a right leg roundhouse kick. At the last moment, Frieza leapt, dodging the kick before attacking with four swipes of his tail. Daizu nimbly dodged Frieza's counter attack; however failed to dodge Frieza's follow-up kick. The kick caught Daizu on the right side of his face. He spun with the blow in order to give up as little ground as possible. Seeing a possible advantage, Frieza unloaded a flurry of punches kicks and tail-swipes. Daizu was forced to step backwards as he blocked, dodged, and parried the tyrant's attacks.

Daizu noticed a hole in Frieza's defenses. He ducked underneath a kick before unleashing a strong right uppercut to the tyrant's stomach. The air painfully left Frieza's lungs as flecks of saliva shot from his mouth. Daizu disappeared and reappeared behind the tyrant and fired a quick ki blast at his back before retreating to the air.

Frieza shot upward out of the smoke as a barely perceptible blur of motion, quickly overtaking the Saiyan. He appeared behind Daizu, delivering a right spinning back-fist to the back of the Saiyan's head.

Daizu plummeted towards the ground. He executed a backflip to right himself before landing on his feet. Before he could react, however, Frieza had already phased in front of him. The tyrant wore a sadistic grin as both of his arms were outstretched in front of him, one hand in front of the other. Yellowish-orange energy surrounded Daizu as he was lifted into the air. The Saiyan struggled as he found himself unable to move.

Frieza laughed as he flew upward, bringing the imprisoned Daizu with him. "This is the end for you, Saiyan! If this ball touches anything but myself, it will detonate!" Frieza kicked the ball upwards into the air to demonstrate. He quickly flew upwards, passing the ball before backhanding it back towards the ground. Frieza once again intercepted the ball, kicking it into the air. "You better hope I don't miss!" laughed the tyrant.

This pattern went on several times until Frieza grew tired of playing with his prey. He swatted the ball towards the wasteland below. "Now die!" Frieza yelled as he sent a large ki blast from his right hand after the ball. An extremely large and violent explosion occurred as the energy ball imprisoning Daizu and the ki blast collided mere feet off the ground. Frieza laughed as a mushroom cloud began to form in the sky. "You put up a good fight, Saiyan, I'll give you that. But you were no match for the most illustrious being in the universe!"

**_Age 737. Cooler's Ship En-Route to Planet Vegeta_**

Cooler stared at the ship's sensor feed as his brother battled the Saiyan. Frieza had successfully utilized his imprisonment ball attack on the filthy monkey. He was now laughing while smugly admiring his handiwork in defeating the Saiyan. Cooler, however, was not so sure.

"Scanners." The prince called out.

"They're still detecting the Saiyan. His power level is holding steady at 5 million." Replied Salza as he continued to watch the screen.

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta_**

Frieza stared down at his handiwork. His black lips were curled upwards in a cruel smile. After all, the destruction of these Saiyan rebels could wait a few minutes longer. He intended to savor this victory a while longer; it isn't every day that someone outside of his family could push him into using his final form.

The smoke from the blast began to swirl as the ground began to shake. Frieza's eyes widened in surprise as he was snapped out of his reverie. "I-Impossible…" he muttered as the silhouette of a figure could be seen in the smoke. Daizu hovered upwards, surrounded by a royal blue aura. Aside from the upper left portion of his chestplate being destroyed and a few minor cuts, the Saiyan warrior was unscathed. He came to a stop once he reached a level altitude with the tyrant. Daizu let out a monstrous yell as his blue aura flared and he charged the tyrant.

The Saiyan landed a left punch the Frieza's face. He followed up with a right leg roundhouse to the alien's midsection. The Saiyan then finished the combination with a double handed blow to the tyrant's back.

Frieza controlled his fall long before he reached the ground. His face was contorted in anger as he felt something run down his chin. He reached up to his chin and wiped the liquid with his fingers. _Blood?!_ He thought. _A mere monkey draws blood from me?!_

Daizu charged again but this time the tyrant was ready. Frieza grabbed Daizu's punch out of the air, using the Saiyan's momentum to spin past him. He then reached upward, gathering a large amount of energy. A large orange ball formed above his outstretched hand, similar to the one Frieza had planned to destroy Bardock with. "I'll destroy you and this entire planet!" he yelled as he threw the ball towards the now recovering Daizu.

Daizu gathered his energy in his right hand. His hand was engulfed in a blue sphere of violent ki. He shouted the name of his family's signature move before unleashing the energy towards the ball. "Final Spirit Cannon!"

Energy collided with energy emitting a thunderous crack. Neither attack seemed to be able to gain ground in the immense struggle. Frieza pushed with all of his telekinetic power. His energy sphere began to slowly advance towards the Saiyan. Daizu growled as he tried to push back the oncoming attack, forcing Frieza's energy sphere back to where it was.

Gale force winds howled, drowning out the sizzling of energy on energy. Lightning struck around the combatants as their energy charged the atmosphere. The ground below the fighters splintered and cracked and the entire planet quaked under the weight of the exchange.

Frieza made one last, powerful push, causing his energy sphere to surge forward, almost reaching the Saiyan. Daizu slowly hovered backwards as the force of the attack pushed him. The Saiyan let out a thunderous scream as his blue aura ignited around him. The Saiyan's energy surged into the blast, rocketing it towards the tyrant.

Frieza spun out of the way of the energy sphere before looking at his opponent. Instead of anger, however, the tyrant's black lips were curled upwards in a smirk. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. Daizu, also smirking, joined him on the ground.

"I daresay that you're toying with me." Called out the alien prince. "No one with the fighting level that you've currently displayed can push that attack back without so much as breathing hard."

The Saiyan merely smirked at Frieza's comment.

Frieza spread his arms. "Come now, Saiyan. Why don't you show me your real power?"

"Alright." replied Daizu. "If that's what you really want, then here goes."

Daizu bent his elbows and clenched his fists. Rocks and dirt began to fly upward around him. A small breeze began to emanate from his position. The Saiyan's continued to smirk as he felt power rush into him.

Lightning struck as Daizu let out a thunderous scream. In an instant, the slight breeze turned into a howling wind as the ground began to shake. Chunks of stone now began to rise out of the ground and crumble in mid-air. The Saiyan's hair stood on end as yellow bio electricity began to arc around his body. The Saiyans scream took on slightly painful tones as his muscles grew and he gained a noticeable few inches in height. Daizu's brown eyes became an emerald green color as a golden, flaming aura engulfed him. The aura, as bright as the sun, obscured the Saiyan from view as it swirled upward into the sky, forming a tornado of energy.

Five bolts of yellow lightning struck the golden tornado. In that instant, the tornado died out, making the Saiyan visible once again. Daizu's hair stood on end and was now golden yellow. His emerald colored eyes glared at the Frost Demon. His body occasionally flashed yellow with immense power. His golden aura was smooth and graceful as its flames danced around his body.

Frieza took an involuntary step backwards from the now transformed Saiyan. The tyrant was trembling slightly, for he knew what this transformation was. His family had encountered this almost two centuries ago. The final words of his now deceased grandfather, the legendary Lord Chilled, played through his mind like a ghostly whisper: "Beware of the mysterious being, whose hair can turn blonde, called the Super Saiyan."

_Q/A:_

_Q: I hope Cooler and Cold are in this fight._

_A: Don't worry. I have big plans for the Frost Family._

_Q: Good story! One query though. Freeza, is he in his second third or final form?_

_A: Frieza transformed directly into his final form._

_Q: Hope goku is still in this. Will the whole saiyan army become super saiyans. Is daizu going to every universe to defeat frieza and save the saiyans or just this one?_

_A: Don't worry, Goku will get a lot of face time later in the story. =) As for the whole Saiyan army becoming Super Saiyans, we'll just have to wait and see. Finally, the universe question. Daizu, himself, is unable to travel to different universes. Bardock being sent back in time and killing Chilled causes this universe to be different than the canon one, but I may do something relating to the fact that Trunk's time machine could travel between his universe and the canon one. But if I do that, it'll be WAY WAY WAY in the future. _


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Struggle

_Thank you, everybody for your continued support as well as your patience. I know my releases don't follow a set schedule, but I promise that I am spending every bit of my spare time writing these chapters for you._

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Struggle.**

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Known as Planet Plant)_**

"Beware of the mysterious being, whose hair can turn blonde, called the Super Saiyan." The words ran through Frieza's mind, rooting him to the spot. With what little confidence the tyrant could muster, Frieza forced a smirk to his face.

"Big deal." He stated. "You turned your hair blonde and your eyes are a different color. What a pointless transformation."

Daizu seemingly disappeared, moving far faster than even Frieza's eyes could track. Before the tyrant could react, Daizu reappeared in front of him and executed a right upper cut to the Frost Demon's stomach. Frieza stumbled backwards from the blow, clutching his abdomen as a violent cough racked through his body. Blood mixed with saliva shot from his mouth and speckled the ground.

The Super Saiyan offered the tyrant no chance to recover as he attacked with a left hook. A satisfying crunch could be heard as Daizu's fist slammed through Frieza's jaw. The Saiyan followed with a right roundhouse kick, catching the tyrant on the left arm.

Frieza howled in pain as he felt the snap of his left arm breaking. He opened his eyes, just long enough to see a hand in front of his face. It felt as if an invisible hand punched Frieza in the gut as Daizu's kiai blasted him away. Using pure will power, the tyrant stopped himself in midair; however, that was about all he could do.

In a matter of minutes, Frieza went from an unstoppable tyrant to a mangled heap. His right jaw bone was shattered, causing enough swelling to force his right eye shut. His posture was awkward and his breathing labored due to several mangled ribs. The tyrant's left arm, hung limp and shattered at his side. While Frieza's Arcosian physiology kept him alive and conscious, it did absolutely nothing to get rid of the pain of his injuries.

Frieza stared at the approaching gold warrior with his one good eye as he lowered himself to the ground. As Frieza stared at his oncoming opponent, he knew one thing for sure: he was going to die.

**_Planet Vegeta (Formerly Known as Planet Plant): Upper Atmosphere._**

Bardock spun, dodging a large, blue alien's fist. He executed a left spinning hook kick to the temple of a yellow alien, snapping the being's neck. The Saiyan then felt as if something slammed into his chest. He turned to look at the planet, his eyes wide with shock. His body began to tremble slightly as he saw the black clouds of a violent electrical storm. At its center he felt a power unlike anything he had ever sensed before. The ki he sensed kept rising as if it knew no limit. It engulfed everything around it until it was the only thing he could feel.

A yellow ki blast zipped by Bardock mere inches from his head, snapping him out of his stupor. Bardock spun, launching a blue wave of energy at the quickly approaching alien. The blast connected with the assailant, completely disintegrating him. The Saiyan took a moment to survey the battlefield. What the Arcosian troops lacked in number, they more than made up for in sheer power. With Cooler's troops now entering the fray, the Saiyans were being pushed back.

**_Age 737. Ship of Unknown Designation near Planet Vegeta. (Formerly Planet Plant)_**

"Intercepted a transmission to Frieza's ship!" called Mizuna. "King Cold has denied Zarbon's request for reinforcements!"

Horenso stood from his chair in the center of the room. "With good reason, too." He stated. "The Saiyans are losing this battle." The Saiyan lord took a few steps toward the main viewscreen. "Overlay the sensor readings."

Mizuna keyed in a few commands on her console. Various lines of text overlaid the screen along with colors representing the opposing forces. The Saiyans were represented by a dark purple overlay; whereas, the Arcosian troops were overlaid in red. Horenso eyed the screen, frowning slightly. "The average Saiyan power level is between two and five thousand. Frieza's men are between five and ten thousand. Even my grandfather, who at the height of the battle displayed a power of thirty-five thousand, has fallen below fifteen thousand."

He turned to the female Saiyan at the communications console. "The plan stays the same." The Saiyan female stood and began to leave the bridge. Horenso halted her progress by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Time is of the essence, Mizuna. We no longer have the luxury of secrecy. Be ruthless and use all necessary power. Every Saiyan down there is depending on you."

Mizuna responded by giving a solemn nod. "I will." She said, her voice cold as ice, as she left the bridge.

_**Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant): Upper Atmosphere**_

Mizuna's skin tingled as the transporter placed her directly into the battlefield. To her left, a Saiyan was trying desperately to fight off three Arcosian Elites at once. The Saiyan warrioress was a blur of motion as she streaked towards the fight. She covered the distance in mere seconds, launching a punch that decapitated a purple, squid-like alien. She spun, catching a blue humanoid alien with coarse, yellow hair and a matching, wiry beard in the nose with her left elbow. The man, instantly killed by the blow, plummeted towards the surface. The third alien charged, attempting to land a hay-maker punch to Mizuna's face. The Saiyan ducked to her left and executed a right upper cut to the alien's stomach. The fist pierced the alien's armor and emerged from its back, white glove covered in blue blood.

Without pause, the female Saiyan sprang towards the next group of enemies.

_**Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant)**_

A plume of dust filled the air as Frieza's body smacked into the ground with a sickening thud. Every limb of the tyrant had been demolished. Blood poured from several wounds where bone had pierced skin. Frieza's breaths came in short, labored rasps. Frieza, however, due to his species make-up was conscious throughout every painful moment of his beating.

Daizu hovered a few meters above the small impact crater, his right arm extended, palm facing the now unrecognizable alien. A fist sized yellow ball of energy winked into existence just in front of his hand.

"Goodbye, _My Lord_." The Super Saiyan sarcastically spat. He continued to gather energy into the blast, causing the ball to slowly swell in size. When he was satisfied that the blast would destroy the tyrant, Daizu grinned menacingly.

As he prepared to finally execute the tyrant, something else caught his attention. He could feel power slightly stronger than Frieza's suddenly appear behind him as if it were conjured from thin air. There was neither approach nor sound; it was as if this being just appeared behind him. Daizu cursed himself for lowering his guard. He lowered his arm and turned to face the newcomer, masking the surprise he felt with a vicious glare. "You were a fool to come here, Cooler. There is nothing you can do to save him."

"You misunderstand me, Saiyan." Cooler nonchalantly extended his right hand. A wave of purple energy streaked to the planet below, incinerating the mangled Arcosian. When the smoke from the blast cleared, no trace of Frieza remained.

Surprise was evident on Daizu's face. _That was his own brother! The Super Saiyan thought. And he killed him without even a second thought_.

Cooler smiled at the Saiyan's shocked expression. "My brother was a fool. He never fully believed the stories of your power, you see. He believed that the Super Saiyan had killed Lord Chilled in his first suppressed form. After all, the only account of the battle was my grandfather's words on his death bed, relayed from a lowly soldier." A purple aura flared around Cooler. His smirk turned into a devilish smile. "My father and I, however, assumed the worst. We decided to face the possibility that Chilled was defeated in his Final Form. We prepared; we trained for years for your arrival, Super Saiyan." Cooler spread his arms invitingly. "As children, Frieza was always the more powerful. He always had the advantage, and he made sure to rub it in my face. My father and I loathed his arrogance. I suppose I should thank you for giving me the opportunity to wipe him out. As you know, I am in my third transformed state, my natural state if you will. Unlike my brother, however, I still have two transformations remaining."

The Arcosian's aura grew larger and more erratic. His muscles bulged slightly as he gained a foot in height. A single, large, white spike grew from each of his forearms. Four straight white horns sprouted from his head and his pupils disappeared as his eyes became a demonic red. White bio armor closed around his face, obstructing everything but his cold, menacing eyes from view.

Cooler let out a deep, thunderous scream as his body itself began to glow a bright white. His already erratic aura increased in intensity. Dark purple bio electricity began to dance around the deadly purple flames as shockwave after shockwave emanated from the display.

_**Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant): Upper Atmosphere**_

Mizuna, having just vaporized several of Frieza's soldiers with a large, blue ki blast abruptly spun to face the planet below. _That can't be Cooler! She thought. His power is already stronger than anything we've recorded from Cold. We expected Cooler to be stronger than Frieza, but not like this. If he's this strong, then just how damn strong is their father!_

The Saiyan female sensed a small power approaching her from behind. She didn't even bother to turn and face it. Instead, she flared her purple aura and pushed it backwards. The resulting impact of her aura against the oncoming soldier blasted the being away, instantly snapping its neck.

Bardock dodged a punch, and countered with a punch of his own, sending a teal skinned alien plummeting towards the surface. Each attack, each dodge was becoming more and more difficult for the Saiyan as the battle raged on. Since the appearance of another mysteriously strong Saiyan, the bulk of the battle had been contained to the areas immediately around Cooler and Frieza's ships. The tired Saiyan felt Frieza's energy completely disappear. He also felt Cooler's power rising. None of that mattered to him, however. Bardock caught a fist in his stomach, causing him to briefly spew a mix of saliva and blood from his mouth. As the red skinned alien who struck him went to deal the finishing blow, Bardock felt a small surge of power flow through him. The Saiyan defiantly flared his blue aura, knocking the assailant away. Survival. The survival of himself, the survival of his race, survival is all that mattered to the Saiyan.

_**Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant):**_

Daizu looked on with fascination as Cooler's body, now a silhouette of white light began to shrink. The shockwaves, although strong enough to shake the planet and turn large rocks into sand had little to no effect on him. _His power is skyrocketing. _Thought the Super Saiyan_. He's already miles above Frieza and it doesn't seem to be slowing down._

Finally, Cooler's amethyst colored aura slowed to a smooth pace, occasionally crackling as dark purple bio electricity arced across his body. His body, now no longer glowing, looked similar to that of his fourth form. His head was smooth and round with a dark blue bio gem on its top. White bio armor now covered his entire body, including his torso, arms, and legs. His dark purple skin was visible only on his head, neck, hands, and three toed feet. Short, single white spikes protruded from both of Cooler's forearms. Larger spikes came out of the Frost Demon's back and curled downward towards his feet. Bio armor no longer covered his face, revealing black lips that were curled into a sadistic smile that showcased pure white teeth with two elongated fangs. His eyes, still a demonic red, stared directly at the Super Saiyan.

Without even a word, the two combatants charged at each other. Shockwaves emanated as blows, faster than the eye could see, connected. Daizu blocked a kick with his left arm and launched a straight right punch to Cooler's jaw. Cooler quickly rose his own right hand to catch the fist of the Saiyan in his palm before launching a quick punch of his own with his left hand. Daizu caught the Frost Demon's fist in his own left hand, locking the two in a cross-armed struggle.

Since neither combatant had the use of their hands, they resorted to knees. The planet seemed to quake as knee collided violently with knee. Instead of pushing against Daizu, Cooler pulled both of his locked hand and Daizu's hand towards him and executed a strong headbut, catching the Saiyan directly in the forehead. Having caught the Super Saiyan off guard, Cooler pulled Daizu towards him and kneed him in the stomach. The Arcosian then broke free of the Saiyan's grip and executed a left leg roundhouse towards his face.

Cooler's kick met with only a dissipating after image as Daizu dodged. In a streak of gold, Daizu landed a flying side kick to Cooler's back, launching him towards the ground. The Super Saiyan continued his charge, quickly disappearing and reappearing underneath Cooler and executing a right leg roundhouse kick, only to slice harmlessly through an afterimage of the Frost Demon.

The Arcosian reappeared beside the Super Saiyan and executed a left punch towards his face. Daizu, quick to react, vanished, reappearing behind Cooler and executed a left roundhouse kick. Cooler spun over his right shoulder and blocked Daizu's kick with his right forearm. A violent shockwave expanded in all directions as leg met with arm.

Wasting no time, both combatants disappeared. Shockwaves emanated in random places as the two fighters clashed. The fight continued, neither combatant gaining a real advantage. Cooler landed a punch to Daizu's stomach. The two disappeared. In a brief moment, the fighters reappeared, Daizu having landed a knee to the tyrant's face.

Finally, the two separated and hovered a few feet away from each other. Both fighters were breathing slightly heavy. Blood dripped down Daizu's face from a cut on his forehead. The stomach portion of his armor was cracked and his black combat pants were torn above his left boot. His right shoulder and the right part of his chest, now completely bare, showed various scrapes and cuts.

Cooler, also, showed signs of the battle. His bio armor was cracked and torn away in various places, revealing his dark purple skin beneath it. Purple colored blood dripped down his chin from a cut on his lip. Despite the injuries suffered by both combatants, they still wore a triumphant grin upon their faces.

Wordlessly, the two disappeared. The eldest grandchildren of Lord Chilled and Bardock resumed their battle.

* * *

_Since the posting of my last chapter (Chapter 2), I have hit 500 views! I never, in a million years, dreamed that I would get even close to that. Thank you, again, for your continued support! Now, without further ado, the Q/A_:

Q: Wowza! We have More insite into our time travelling friends. How powerful is lord chilled if his, what i am assuming is his fully sealed form is as powerful as freezers unsealed form

A: Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions. For my story's purposes, Chilled in his final form is slightly stronger than Frieza at full power. However, due to a conspicuous lack of witnesses to the actual battle between Chilled and Bardock as well as a (proven in DBZ) lack of knowledge among the average footsoldier about the Arcosian ability to transform (Based on Frieza's surprise that Vegeta knew of it), none of the Arcosians know for sure what form Chilled was in when he was defeated.

Q: Omg this is fab! i have chills. Can daizu become a golden great ape?  
My review was the last as well

A: Only time will tell, my friend. I will say that in the future Great Apes will get some love, but as to what type of Great Ape... well I don't want to spoil anything ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Battle of the Super Powers

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued support. I felt really bad that my last update took a long time to get finished. So, I had some downtime at work today and decided to bang out another short chapter for you guys!_

**_Chapter 4: Battle of the Super Powers_**

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Known As Planet Plant)_**

Daizu and Cooler clashed, fist to fist, causing a shockwave to emanate in all directions. Daizu executed a left roundhouse kick towards Cooler's ribs. The Arcosian caught the kick under his right arm and executed a left handed punch, catching the Saiyan in the mouth and sending him flying. Daizu flared his golden aura to halt his momentum and dashed at the incoming Cooler, landing a punch of his own to the Frost Demon's left cheek.

The Super Saiyan followed by throwing a left leg spinning hook kick towards Cooler's neck. The Arcosian disappeared, reappearing above and behind Daizu and executing a double hammer fist to his back. Cooler then extended his right arm, pointing his index finger towards the now falling Saiyan and fired a volley of small purple energy beams. Each beam struck the falling Super Saiyan, causing a plume a black smoke to obscure him from view as his body slammed into the ground. Wasting no time, the Arcosian opened his right hand and fired a much larger purple energy ball into the smoke.

A blinding explosion occurred as the blast slammed into the planet below. Plumes of black and brown smoke formed a mushrooming cloud at the blast zone. Cooler hovered over the now dissipating cloud, a triumphant grin on his face. "I must say, Super Saiyan. You certainly lived up to the legend. Yes, Chilled. I could see how he would have had trouble with you."

The wind began to howl, completely dissipating the remaining smoke. A golden streak shot upward from the planet and towards the Frost Demon. Daizu, now bare-chested, executed an upper cut towards the Arcosian's chin, catching Cooler completely off guard. The Saiyan followed up by unleashing a torrent of ki-filled punches into his opponent's stomach. Next, Daizu executed a left leg roundhouse kick, catching Cooler in the ribs and sending him flying away. The Super Saiyan finally produced a blue sphere on energy around his hand.

"SPIRIT CANNON!" Daizu screamed as he extended his hand towards Cooler, launching a blueish white beam of energy towards the Arcosian. The blast enveloped the alien, causing another large explosion. Brown smoke billowed in every direction as the blast struck its mark.

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Planet Plant): Upper Atmosphere_**

Bardock's body ached. Exhaustion had crept into almost every single one of his limbs. The Saiyan drifted on the brink of unconsciousness, sheer will power keeping him from falling to the planet below. To both the other Saiyans and the Arcosian soldiers, he looked like another corpse slowly making its descent into the planet's atmosphere. The Saiyan took the opportunity to reflect on the past few days of his life. In the past few days, he fought Dodoria's Elite Squadron, was almost destroyed by the pink creature, fought hundreds of Arcosian soldiers, almost died at the hands of Frieza, and fought hundreds more of Frieza's elite.

The Saiyan wearily looked towards the battlefield. Many Saiyan corpses floated in a slow descent towards the planet. He thought once again of his crew, ruthlessly betrayed on Planet Meat. His thoughts drifted to his best friend, Tora, as he died in his arms. A surge of anger and raw grief brought power to his body. Bardock clenched his fists, clinging to his anger as if it were his last tether to the mortal world. The Saiyan's vision narrowed as his emotions consumed him. Blue aura came to life around him as he rotated his body to be in a relatively upright position. Bardock's muscles bulged slightly as his aura continued to intensify. Flecks of gold began to mix into the swirling display of raw emotion. With a thunderous scream the Saiyan streaked towards the battle.

**_Age 737. Ship of Unknown Designation Near Planet Vegeta (Formerly Known As Planet Plant)_**.

"Power level eighty-thousand and rising!" announced Daikon.

Lord Horenso continued to eye the viewscreen as it depicted a reenergized Bardock tearing through Arcosian soldiers. The Saiyan Lord was absolutely perplexed. For a brief moment, he had sensed the energy of a Super Saiyan coming from his grandfather; however, Bardock had clearly not transformed. Horenso glanced at the numbers displaying Bardock's exact power: 120,200. _Between him and Mizuna, this battle is all but won._

The Saiyan Lord then turned to his weapons officer. "How is my brother's battle with Cooler going?"

Daikon looked back to his console. "According to the ship's sensor feeds, both combatants are even in terms of power. They are however, emitting less than half the amount of power they were when the battle started."

Horenso worried for his brother. He truly did; however, he was a Saiyan. No matter how much he wanted to help his brother, he knew that this was Daizu's battle, and that he could not insult his brother's honor by interfering.

**_Age 737. Planet Vegeta (Formerly Known As Planet Plant)_**

Frost Demon and Super Saiyan clashed once again. Daizu flared his aura, launching a punch that caught Cooler square in the chest, shattering pieces of his bio armor. Cooler returned with a powerful knee to the Super Saiyan's stomach, causing him to spew blood from his mouth.

The two separated.

Daizu stood on the ground. His Saiyan armor completely destroyed. His black pants were torn in various places and his left, red legging was completely missing. Cuts covered his chest and his face, dripping blood down his body.

Cooler, however, was in no better shape as he hovered above Daizu. Most of his bio armor had been ripped away, displaying his purple skin. Most of his remaining bio armor was now stained with his purple blood. Blood poured from a cut in the center of his forehead.

The Arcosian extended his hand towards the Saiyan. "You have truly been an excellent opponent, but this ends now, Super Saiyan." Cooler's purple aura sparked to life. Dark arcs of purple bio electricity pulsed around his body. An orange and red sphere began to form in front of his palm. "Go ahead and dodge this if you can, but this blast will be strong enough to destroy the planet!"

Daizu cupped his right hand at his side. His golden aura flared to life as a blue sphere of energy formed around his hand. The energy swirled, quickly becoming more and more violent.

Both fighters understood what was coming next as they continued to charge their attacks. This exchange would be the final and most violent exchange of their battle. This exchange would determine the fate of Planet Vegeta.

_Q & A:_

_Q: Great chapter. I like how you kept true to the characters with cooler killing his brother himself. Didnt think he could transform at this point in the timeline but who knows its not really specified._

_A: Thank you for your praise. I have been a dragonball fan since I was four years old (I'm now 22). I make every effort I can to try to keep true to the character's personality. As for Cooler's transformation, not much was known about the circumstances of Chilled's death. Remember, it wasn't common knowledge that Frieza and his ancestors could transform. Because of this, no one in the Cold family knew just how powerful the Super Saiyan was. Frieza and Cooler drew different conclusions (Frieza believing Chilled was killed in his first form and Cooler believing he was killed in his final form). Therefore, Cooler spent time actually preparing for this fight (as evidenced in his speech). Since Cooler's fifth form was so easily rinsed by a SSJ Goku, I felt it was necessary to give him a 6th form in order to be on an even level with Daizu, who is somewhere between SSJ and Full Power SSJ (aka much stronger than Goku was during the fight with Cooler)._

_Q: Yay new chapter! Really good one aswell but is cooler in his 5th form or 6th form? If 6th form... 6TH FORM?_

_A: Well, I guess the only appropriate answer to this is... 6TH FORM! =)_


End file.
